Geeks Will Inherit The Earth
by LikeTotally80sContest
Summary: by Musegirl. Edward has the hots for cool new girl, Bella, but can he overcome his geekiness to make her his baby? Entry for the Like Totally 80s Contest. AH


**Your pen name(s):** ***

**Your beta's name:** ***

**Your story name:** The Geeks Will Inherit The Earth

**Song that inspired you:** Somebody's Baby by Jackson Browne

**Summary:** Edward has the hots for cool new girl, Bella, but can he overcome his geekiness to make her his baby? Entry for the Like Totally 80s Contest. AH

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All songs and movies mentioned belong to their requisite owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

All movies mentioned were released in 1985, but not on the exact dates listed.

~*oOo*~

* * *

><p><em>December 6, 1985<em>

I sat staring at the gym doors and listening to the soft strains of music floating out from them.

_Get out of the car, Edward! Man up, and go get the girl. Sitting here will get you nothing._

I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the entrance that was practically taunting me, telling me I wasn't good enough for her. I felt the familiar tightening in my chest, as well as my pants, that always accompanied thoughts of the girl of my dreams.

_Bella._

Memories of her, of us, floated through my mind as I wrestled with myself. If I didn't get out of the car, some other guy would steal her from me. That was why she was here tonight, to find somebody.

~*oOo*~

_August 26, 1985 _

I'd just slid into my desk and was rummaging around for my Trig textbook in my backpack when I heard her voice for the first time.

"Hi, is this seat open?"

I blinked at the soft, slightly throaty sound. Already, it was wreaking havoc with my mind…and body. I said a silent prayer that whoever belonged to that lovely voice was just as appealing to look at. I raised my eyes and she definitely didn't disappoint.

Curly, shiny, mahogany brown hair that looked soft and natural, unlike most of the other girls in school with their frizzy, dried perms, fell around her shoulders. She had a heart-shaped face with pale, flawless skin and deep chocolate brown eyes that held me captive under their gaze.

She gave me a shy smile and lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's open," I stammered and looked back down, internally kicking myself for openly staring.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at me again. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you," I said quietly and chanced another look at her. She really was beautiful. She had blue eye shadow on, but it was understated compared to the over the top make-up stylings popular amongst the female population at Forks High. I swept my gaze lower; taking in her jean jacket, hot pink shirt and mini skirt paired with those leg warmer things that girls were always wearing. When I glanced back up, she blushed and bit her lower lip at my not-so-subtle perusal of her.

_Fuck. I want to be the one biting that lip. Jesus, this girl is totally gorgeous…and completely out of my league. Not that my dick realizes this from the way he's standing at attention right now._

I dropped my gaze, feeling my face heat and muttered, "Sorry." I busied myself with getting my book out for class and berated myself for even letting my thoughts get as out of hand as they had. According to the high school social divisions, I was firmly in the dweeb category. I didn't wear or care about the latest fashions, I actually liked school and excelled in my classes, and in the era of perfectly styled hair – mine was a nightmare. There was no taming the riotous copper mess on the top of my head.

However, this girl would definitely fall into the highest echelon of the cool kids. I would be lucky to ever hear her speak to me again once she was fully welcomed into the group. A fact made abundantly clear at lunch later that day.

I was sitting at my regular table with my fellow geeks, Ben and Angela, when Bella made her way from the food line. She looked in my direction for a moment and the beginnings of a smile crossed her face. Then I heard someone call out her name from behind me and looked to see Alice Brandon, the queen of the school, waving her over to sit with the in-crowd. I sighed as I watch her cross the cafeteria to their table. For a fleeting moment I thought her gaze slid back to me, but shook my head at my wishful thinking.

~*oOo*~

_October 4, 1985_

"Edward?" Bella caught up to me while we were heading out of Trig.

I glanced at her in surprise, Bella and I continued to be friendly in class, but we didn't interact often outside of it. Occasionally, she said hello if we happened to pass each other in the hallways, but she usually had her other friends surrounding her. Most of the time our conversations centered on me helping her with whatever Trig concept we were working on in class with little bits of getting-to-know you information thrown in from both of us.

"Yeah, Bella?"

Her cheeks flushed pink as she shyly met my gaze. "There's a group of us going to the movies tonight. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come?"

"To the movies? W-with you?" I stammered, stunned that she asked.

_Hell yes! She wants to go to the movies with me. This beautiful, amazing girl of my fucking dreams just asked me out!_

"Fuck me," I breathed. "Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I rubbed the back of my neck as I felt me cheeks heat up.

She just laughed and I admired how her whole face lit up. "Well, me, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, plus Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Jacob."

I felt myself deflate. Of course she didn't really mean it as a date, why would any girl, let alone one of her status, want to go out with me?

"Sure, that sounds like fun." _Psych._ "What movie?"

"_Fright Night_. It's a vampire horror movie. I'm not totally sure why I'm going, movies like that usually give me nightmares," she answered and giggled nervously.

"Oh. Um, okay."

"Great! See you there at 7:00."

I nodded and she turned to head to her next class. I watched her walk away, feeling pathetic for being so desperate to spend any time with her that I was willing to subject myself to Eric, Jake, and Mike. The same guys who had taunted me relentlessly since middle school.

Later that night I walked up to the entrance of the theater, looking around for anyone in the group I was supposed to be meeting. I heard my name and turned, spotting Bella standing just apart from the others. She waved and beamed at me as I walked toward her.

"Hey, Edward! I'm glad you came," she said, still smiling.

I returned her grin and allowed myself a moment to bask in her attention. "Hi, Bella. You look really pretty tonight."

She blushed, but it was true. She looked awesome. A white blouse cinched at her hips by a rainbow belt, acid washed jeans that hugged her curves and white ankle boots. Her hair was up in this side ponytail thing, with her curls falling onto one shoulder.

Alice and Jasper walked in and came over to where we stood. She smirked at Bella before saying hello to both of us.

"Bella, I love your new eye shadow! That green color is killer, so vibrant." Alice glanced slyly at me, "It almost matches the color of Edward's eyes."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella growled, flushing pink and I looked away, feeling heat washing over my own cheeks.

Alice giggled and began tugging Jasper over to the rest of the group. "Come on, guys! The movie is going to start soon." Bella and I followed behind them with the others trailing. She and Alice chatted while I couldn't help but overhear the conversation behind me.

"Dude, why the fuck is _Edward_ here?" Mike's voice floated up. "What a loser."

"No shit, look at what the geek is wearing! I bet his mom picks out all of his clothes," Jacob added and laughter erupted.

I looked down at my outfit self-consciously. I wasn't entirely sure what was so wrong with what I had on. Jeans and a button up short-sleeved blue and white plaid shirt didn't seem so awful. Granted, I wasn't wearing a Polo shirt with a popped collar and Members Only jacket, but didn't the doofus twins realize they were wearing the same thing, just in different colors? At least I wasn't dressed the same as everybody else.

"Bella asked him," Lauren said in a haughty voice. "Apparently, Edward helps her with Trig. He practically screams dweeb, although he does have a pretty bitchin' car. That's probably why she invited him."

"What kind of car?" Eric asked.

"A Porsche 944. I saw it when he drove up."

"No way! How does nerd boy have a sick car like that?" Mike practically yelled.

_Probably not going to add to my coolness factor if I point out my parents bought it for me because of my SAT score of 1560._

"Mike! Shut your yap, you tard," Jasper spoke up and held open the door to the theater for everyone, slapping Mike on the back of the head he passed.

Bella sat next to me, which made me happy and uncomfortable. Uncomfortable mainly because she was so close, smelled amazing – all floral and girly, and my jeans were painfully tight from the raging hard-on I was sporting. Thank fuck for dark theaters.

The movie wasn't that scary to me, but all of the girls kept letting out little shrieks and jumping with fright. A few times Bella even hid her face in my shoulder and held onto my arm for most of the second half of the movie. I was totally stoked she picked me over Eric, who was on her other side, and my dick was practically trying to beat his way out of my pants.

"Thanks for letting me hide in your arm for most of the movie," Bella said, smiling sweetly as we exited.

I felt my own answering grin, "No probl – oof! Ow, shit!" I shook my head slightly, wondering how I had ended up on the floor and how the hell I'd bitten my lower lip hard enough to draw blood. I pressed my hand to it and came away with red all over it.

"Edward!" Bella's alarmed voice was in my ear. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

I could hear the roaring laughter and glanced up to see Mike, Eric, and Jacob almost in tears at my expense.

"Yeah, you should totally watch where you're going. Seems like you tripped over thin air," Mike said with an arrogant look that made me certain he had something to do with my fall.

"Yeah, I just, uh, need to clean this up," I replied, covering my lip again. "You should go on ahead," I mumbled and ducked into the men's restroom.

After cleaning up, I assessed the damage. Physically, my bottom lip was slightly swollen on one side, but nothing too bad. Emotionally, I'd made a complete idiot out of myself in front my dream girl and the rest of the cool kids from school. I was certain I'd never live this down. So much for any possible progress I'd made with Bella. I glared at my reflection in the mirror, "You are such a loser."

I exited the restroom and headed toward the doors.

"Edward."

"Bella?" I turned and saw her hurrying over to me.

She examined my lip with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella. It's no big deal, just me making a jackass out of myself. Nothing new. You didn't have to wait for me."

She placed her hand on my arm. "Don't be silly, you were bleeding. You really aren't hurt?" I shook my head and we began walking again. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but Lauren left and she was my ride. Do you think you could drive me home?"

I looked at her, startled. "She left you? I can't believe that. Of course I'll give you a lift, I would never leave you stranded."

The drive to her place was fairly quiet, with only the occasional instruction on where to turn. I parked at the curb of her house and was out and at her side before she could say anything. Bella started to protest when I walked with her toward the door, but I simply told her my mother would skin me alive if I didn't make sure she made it inside safely.

At her doorstep, she turned to me. "Thanks again for the lift, Edward. It was really nice of you."

I gave her an embarrassed smile and tried to tell my cock this didn't mean he was getting any kind of a thank you. "My pleasure, Bella. Anytime."

She sort of fluttered her eyelashes and dropped her gaze to my mouth before looking back up at me. I swallowed and was working up the nerve to kiss her, when the front door suddenly flew open.

"Bells, what are you doing out here?"

_Holy. Shit. _

Chief Swan was staring me down with a look that clearly said he would shoot me and hide the body in the woods if I dared touch his daughter. I was mostly petrified, but a small part of me was admiring the rad Magnum PI stache he was sporting. Not every guy could get away with one of those as well as he did.

"Hey, Dad. Edward just gave me a ride home from the theater." She flashed him a winning smile and glanced back at me. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

I froze as she lifted up on her toes and kissed my cheek. It was just for a second or two, but it definitely made my list of top ten things moments in my life. Her lips were so soft and I could feel her breath as it ghosted across my skin. It took all my willpower not to start fantasizing about her right then and there. "Bye, Edward. See you Monday." Her held the door open for her and stared daggers at me while she walked in.

"Good night, Bella," I called and swiftly turned to make my way back to my car. I was grinning like a fool and barely controlled myself from fist pumping since I could still feel her father's eyes on my back.

~*oOo*~

_November 15, 1985_

"I'm so excited for this movie! Thanks for taking me, Eddie. You're the best brother!"

I smiled indulgently at my little sister, enjoying that I could make her this happy. "Of course, Rose. I did promise. Besides, I'm going to miss you next year when I'm off at college."

I'd just purchased our tickets when I heard a voice that made me cringe.

"Oh, dude! This is priceless. Who's your date there, Cullen?" Mike laughingly said.

I looked behind me and wished I could find a dark hole to curl up and die in when I spotted Bella next to him.

"I'm his _sister,_ you spaz," Rosalie shot back at him.

Bella grinned at her and held out her hand. "I'm Bella and this is Mike. We're friends with your brother. What's your name?"

Rose eyed Mike with disdain before guardedly looking back at Bella. "I'm Rosalie. I'm thirteen."

"Cool, nice to meet you. What movie are you seeing?"

_Oh, shit. No, no, no!_

"_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_," my sister announced, smiling and bouncing on her feet with excitement.

Mike burst into laughter, but Bella kept her composure. "That looks like a really fun movie! We're seeing _St. Elmo's Fire_, I don't think it's going to be as exciting."

"Yeah, speaking of, we need to head in," Mike jumped in rudely. "Enjoy your pansy girl flick." With that, he threw his arm over Bella's shoulders, steering her inside. She threw me one last glance, but went along with him.

I watched them walk away, dejected. I'd held out some tiny spark of hope for Bella and me, but any chance at us was obviously completely misguided.

~*oOo*~

_November 18, 1985_

"Hi, Edward," Bella said cheerfully as she sat down at her desk the Monday following the movie fiasco. I found myself distracted by the way her sweatshirt with the neck cut out fell off one shoulder, exposing the dark blue strap of her bra and a mouthwatering expanse of skin. I desperately wanted to run my lips down her neck and shoulder before licking along her collarbone. "How was your movie?"

"Actually, it was pretty good. A little too much dancing for me, but it was funny. My sister really liked it. How was _St. Elmo's Fire_?"

"Depressing," she answered flatly. "And made worse by the fact that Mike conveniently forgot to ask Lauren, Eric, and Jessica to come with us." She wrinkled her nose. "Like I would actually go out with him."

I perked up at this news.

She captured my gaze again, smiling, "I wish I could have gone with you to _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_."

_Huh. Not a date and she wishes she had gone with me instead… Okay, Cullen, grow some balls and fucking ask her out already!_

"Bella, do you want to go out with me on Friday?" I anxiously asked, rushing my words together, but her brilliant smile was worth the nerves.

"Yes, I'd love that."

~*oOo*~

_November 22, 1985_

"Hello?" I hurriedly spoke into the phone receiver. I only had about an hour before I was supposed to pick up Bella for our date and I was agonizing over what to wear so she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with a geek like me. I definitely didn't want her thinking my mom picked out my clothes.

"Edward? It's Bella," her sweet voice sounded nervous when she replied.

"Hey, Bella! What's up? I was just thinking about you and our date tonight." I grinned as I said the words 'our date.' It was too good to be true.

"That's actually why I was calling. I'm really sorry, but I, um, need to reschedule our date. A friend of mine called me and is having a small crisis and needs me. I'm sorry to do this, especially on such short notice; I was so excited for tonight. I wouldn't do this unless absolutely necessary."

"Oh…that's okay. I understand, no problem," I told her, feeling crushed at the news.

"I truly am sorry about this, Edward. It's just this friend-"

"I get it. It's alright, Bella."

"I hate to cut our conversation short, but I need to go. Rain check on our date? We can reschedule, right?"

"Sure, we can work it out on Monday."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Edward. You are such a nice guy."

_Yeah, because every man wants to be called 'nice' by the girl of his dreams. Fan-fucking-tastic._

We ended the conversation and I hung up, totally depressed. I knew I should have expected something like this. Guys like me never get girls like her.

Since my evening was ruined, I opted to go pick up the take out my family had ordered for dinner. I walked into the diner and was waiting on our order to be packaged up when I looked across the room to see Bella sitting at a table with Jacob Black opposite her…and holding hands across the table.

The heartbreak, disappointment, and anger that flooded me were almost overwhelming. I guessed her friend's crisis must have resolved faster than expected. Or she just got a better offer for the night. Disgusted and pissed off at myself for caring so much, I grabbed the order and rushed out, not wanting to be seen by her.

~*oOo*~

_November 25, 1985_

I waited until the last possible moment to go into Trig, trying to avoid having time to talk to Bella before class. She smiled at me and I gave her a half-hearted one in return before quickly dropping my eyes. Thankfully, the bell rang and there wasn't time to chat.

I purposely kept my head down throughout class and was rushing to shove my notebook into my backpack at the end, when she finally spoke.

"Edward?" I could hear the hesitancy in her voice and saw the apprehension on her face when I looked at her. I knew my expression was hard and angry, I just didn't know why she agreed to go out with me in the first place if she was never interested.

"I was, uh, hoping we could talk about our date? You know…pick a new time?"

I hated how nervous and timid she acted, part of me wanting to pull her into my arms and reassure her, but feeling an even stronger sense of hurt and fury.

"I know this week is Thanksgiving, but next week is the Winter Formal and I thought that maybe…" she trailed off.

"I don't think so, Bella."

"Oh. Um… what about-"

"I don't think we should go out," I interrupted rudely.

Bella looked away, blinking rapidly. "Why?" she whispered and darted her eyes back to me.

"I saw you. With Jacob Black at the diner last Friday." I stared at her, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Her face paled and she looked panicked for a moment. "That wasn't-"

"Save it, Bella. You were holding hands. I don't need you going out with me on some kind of pity date. Just forget about it."

With that, I turned and stormed out, ignoring her calling out my name.

~*oOo*~

_December 6, 1985_

I shook my head, clearing away the memories. I focused again on the gym doors, taunting me to come inside and make yet another attempt at having my heart ripped out once more by Bella. I desperately wanted to believe the conversation I'd overheard earlier that day at school, but was also terrified I'd end up heartbroken all over again.

~*oOo*~

_Earlier That Day_

"Alice, I just don't know what to do. He refuses to even look at me, let alone talk to me." I heard Bella say tearfully from around the corner. She sniffled and Alice made a soothing noise.

"I really, _really_ like him. Like, I think I might be in love with him. I've never felt like this ever and I ruined everything by making the majorly stupid move of breaking our date. I should have known better, he's so shy and I know it took a lot for him to ask me out. God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, that's my BFF you're calling an idiot and it's so not true!" Alice said. "Look, it totally sucks that he's pissed at you for something he doesn't really understand, but it's not like he's the only guy out there. I know you don't want to, but there are tons of boys who would jump at a chance to go out with you. What we're going to do is go back to my place, get dressed up for the dance, and then you are going to go and flirt with every available male there and find somebody new to give you butterflies."

~*oOo*~

Like hell I was going to let some other guy steal her away. I threw open the car door and headed toward the gym, hoping against hope that the unnamed guy they had been discussing was in fact me. I walked inside, the music blasting and crepe paper, foil snowflakes, and white twinkle lights covering every possible surface. Looking around, I spotted Bella standing with Alice and Jasper. She was a vision in an electric blue dress that scooped low to show off just a little cleavage and making her ass look delicious. Instantly, I was sporting a hard-on and I discretely tried to adjust myself to lessen the painful tightening of my pants.

Apparently, I wasn't the only guy to notice. Mike Newton swaggered up to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. I was close enough to hear their exchange, but stayed out of view.

"Hey, Belly! Wanna go shake it on the dance floor?" he asked, grinning obnoxiously at her.

"Um, I'm kind of a terrible dancer, but thanks, Mike," Bella answered in an annoyed voice.

"That's because you haven't danced with me, babe! I have totally rad moves."

"I'm not really up for it right now."

"Bellllaaaa," he whined.

"Dude, she said no. Move along, Mike," Alice interrupted, rolling her eyes. He stalked off, mumbling under his breath and shooting Alice dirty looks.

"Good God, some guys just can't take a hint," Bella complained. "Thanks, Alice."

"No prob, chica. That's what best friends are for."

I slowly approached behind her, seeing Alice smirk at me before narrowing her eyes in a warning glare. I got the message – don't fuck this up or she'd fuck me up.

_Damn, girls are scary. Especially the tiny ones._

"Bella?" I said softly and noticed Alice and Jasper move to the dance floor as Bella whirled around. "I-"

"Jake's gay!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhh… what?"

"Jake, he's gay. That's what the crisis was the night I broke our date."

"I still don't follow. Why did you have to break our date because Jake is…gay?"

She giggled nervously. "See, he and I have been friends practically forever. Our dads are fishing buddies. Anyway, I've known for a while that Jake was gay, he told me a couple years ago, but he hadn't told his dad. And the news didn't exactly go over well and he really needed a friend that night. That's why I canceled. I'm so, so sorry! I know what it must have looked like to you, but-"

"Bella," I interrupted her adorable rambling and smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to have an excuse to hold her in my arms. "Do you want to dance?"

She let out a breathy little exhale. "Yes, I'd really love to dance with you."

She beamed at me as I took her hand in mine and led us out onto the floor. I gently placed my hands at her waist, keeping a modest distance between us, but Bella wound her arms around my neck and pressed against me. I awkwardly held my hips away from her body, not wanting her to think I was a complete pervert. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

Jackson Browne's _Somebody's Baby_ played and we swayed slowly to the music, not really caring that we weren't matching the beat.

"Edward," Bella softly sighed and drew her body closer to me, holding on tightly. I closed my eyes and dipped my head, inhaling her scent deeply.

**She's got to be somebody's baby;  
>She must be somebody's baby;<br>She's got to be somebody's baby.  
><strong>**She's so...  
>She's gonna be somebody's only light.<br>Gonna shine tonight.  
>Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight.<strong>

"Would you be mine?" I whispered in a gravelly voice.

"Yours?" She looked up at me with round doe eyes.

"My baby?" I held my breath as I waited anxiously for her answer.

She made a quiet little noise and then her lips were on mine. I instantly responded, crushing her to me, one hand sliding into her hair while my tongue begged entrance into her mouth. One taste of Bella and I was a goner. She tasted like sin and sweetness all in one. I groaned as desire blazed through me, my cock rock hard at this point. I pulled back before I started shamelessly grinding against her.

We looked at each other, panting. "Should I take that as a yes?" I partly joked, but also wanting to hear her say it.

Bella laughed breathlessly and nodded, "Definitely a yes." She grabbed my hand and began pulling me. "C'mon."

I followed, letting her lead the way and smiling widely. Once outside, I tugged her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Now what, baby?" I whispered in her ear and a shiver ran through her as she let out a soft moan.

"Where's your car?" she whimpered and I guided her to it.

I opened the passenger side door for her, but Bella pushed me in before straddling me and pulling the door shut. The skirt of her dress hiked up around her hips, giving me full view of her creamy thighs glowing with the hazy light filtering in from the street lamps.

"Oh fuck, Bella," I groaned and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her fiercely.

She moaned and ran her hands up my chest. Breaking our kiss, Bella rested her forehead against mine, our breath mingling together.

"I always knew there was a wild man hiding behind that quiet exterior. God, you're an amazing kisser, Edward."

I smiled and gently caressed my hands up her waist. "You're amazing at everything."

I lifted my lips to hers once more and she eagerly responded. Intoxicated by her kiss, I slowly slid my hands up and brushed my fingertips across the curves of her breasts. She moaned, arching her back and I pressed open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat and down to the top of her cleavage.

Bella reached behind her and I heard the sound of a zipper as the front of her dress lowered to reveal a lacy, black strapless bra encasing the most perfect set of breasts on the planet. Then she unhooked her bra. A strangled whimper escaped me and I looked up at her. She nodded at me, her eyes heavy-lidded with desire, and I began suckling and nipping and licking at each one. I loved how hard her nipples became with my ministrations, the tight buds feeling so good as I tried different ways of teasing and massaging them with my tongue and fingers.

We were both grinding against one another and I was half crazy from the feel of the damp heat I felt rubbing against my raging hard-on. Still, I hesitated because I didn't know how far Bella would really want to take this, especially in my car. One of my hands dropped to her thigh and was gliding up and down the soft skin there, climbing higher to her hips with each pass.

"Touch me. Please, Edward," she begged, and who was I to deny her.

Thank God for the _Penthouse_ subscription and condoms my dad forced on me for my birthday. At least I'd read the articles on how to please a woman and sort of had an idea of what to do.

Still tending to her breasts with my mouth, I held her with one arm and brushed my other hand along the apex of her thighs, encountering hot, wet lace there. Her mewling reply gave me the courage to slip my fingers beneath the fabric and delve into the downy curls to find the slick heat hidden within. We both groaned as I gently rubbed her drenched folds and then moving up to seek out the tiny nub I knew would be the center of her pleasure.

Softly exploring, I smiled against her skin when I found her clit and was rewarded the sexiest moan from Bella. She thrust her hips against my hand and I rubbed small circles on it. Shifting my other hand, I slowly pushed one finger into her sex and felt my eyes roll back at the tight, hot heat of her body. I pumped my finger in and out of her, stroking as I did.

Bella's little cries and gasps of pleasure spurred me on, using their intensity to gauge how I was doing, I added a second digit and she moaned appreciatively. She began frantically tugging at my pants and suddenly my cock was free and wrapped in her hand.

"Fuck!" I shouted when she started stroking her hand up and down my shaft, the feeling so much more intense than I ever imagined. I forced myself to concentrate on her and not solely focus on the amazing sensations pulsing through me.

"Ungh…so good, Edward!" she breathlessly whimpered in my ear. Her hip movements grew more frenzied and she panted against my neck. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_! I'm gonna come…God, Edward…baby, it feels _so_ good! _Edward!_" she keened and I gasped as I felt her muscles clamp down on my fingers and a new rush of wetness coated my hand.

_Hell, yes! I made Bella come. She got off because of ME! Goddamn, she feels amazing._

When Bella finally relaxed against me, I pulled my hand away and sucked my fingers. I groaned at the tangy, sweet taste of her on my tongue. My eyes snapped open when Bella gripped my cock again and I groaned in ecstasy. She moved her hand up and down, driving me insane.

"Bella," I panted. "I…shit, that feels incredible."

I almost started bawling like a three-year-old when she stopped and awkwardly pushed at her panties, kicking them off and onto the floor. Suddenly, she positioned her hot wetness at the tip of my dick and I grabbed her hips. "Bella, what are you- I mean, we don't have to.."

"I know, but I want to," she replied a little shyly.

"I…I've never done this before," I told her and swallowed convulsively when Bella pushed down a little, her wet core brushing against me again.

"Neither have I, but I know I want this. I want you." Her gaze was steady and sure, the desire I saw burning in them nearly drowning out all rational thought. "Please, Edward? I don't think I can handle another night all alone and fantasizing about you."

_Holy shit, did she just admit to touching herself while thinking of me?_

I found myself abruptly fumbling around behind her in my glove box, where I'd stashed the condoms in the hopes that my mother or little sister wouldn't find them. Bella laughed when I held one up triumphantly.

Then all I knew was Bella, wrapped in my arms and slowly sinking down onto me. I let her take the lead, not wanting to cause any more discomfort than I could tell she was already feeling. Finally, I was fully inside her and my lips found hers as I held her and tried to grab a hold of the urges running wild within me at the sensation of Bella's warm, soft body surrounding me.

Then she moved and I lost all control. I moaned loudly as she began riding me and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I panted and started thrusting in time with her movements and praying I could hold out longer than a minute.

Bella shifted her hands into my hair, gripping and lightly tugging the locks. I grunted and pushed harder inside her and was rewarded with a throaty moan of appreciation.

"Oh God, Bella!" I shouted when she moved faster and nipped at my earlobe with her teeth. The tenuous hold I had on my impending orgasm slipped and I bucked my hips into her wildly as I came harder than I ever had in my life. I heard myself call out her name before I fell back against the seat and tried to catch my breath.

I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me with a smug, satisfied smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…come so fast. I know you didn't-"

"Edward," she laughingly interrupted. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure that's normal. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Practice?" I asked, grinning.

"I certainly hope we're going to do this again. In fact, my dad is working the night shift tonight. He won't be home until around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It'll just be me at my house…"

I leaned up and kissed her, tangling my tongue with hers once more. "I love you," I whispered when I pulled away. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but once I did I knew I wouldn't take it back. I looked into her eyes and saw tears glistening in them.

"Really?"

"Really," I affirmed, nodding.

She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I love you, too. Thank you for taking one more chance on me. I was so scared I'd screwed up everything!"

"Shh, baby," I soothed. "None of that matters now. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain."

She dipped her head to mine, and we sat there kissing until Bella began to shiver from the cooling air in the car.

"So…my place for more practice?" she said suggestively once we had put ourselves back together.

I slowly smiled at her, "Perfect."

~*oOo*~

_December 9, 1985_

After the absolute best weekend of my life, I was a grinning fool on my way to pick up Bella before school. We'd spent every moment we could together over the past two days and I didn't think I'd ever get enough of her. We laughed and kissed and talked about everything. Like the fact that Bella is actually really good at Trig and was only asking for my help as an excuse to talk to me. We went on a double date with Alice and Jasper who, as it turned out, were quite friendly and happy that we had finally gotten together.

And we practiced any chance we could get and even achieved perfection a couple of times.

Bella and I walked hand in hand into the school with her smiling happily at me. I could hear low murmurs from a few of the other kids wondering at what Bella was doing with a geek like me. I shrugged them off until I heard Mike Newton's stupid voice.

"She's a major bimbette! Bella was all over me last week and now she's slumming it with the geeks."

I spun on my heel and threw my fist as hard as I could. It connected with Mike's jaw and he dropped to the floor. I heard Bella's startled gasp, but crouched down and glared at Mike.

"Don't even think of disrespecting Bella by spreading that kind of crap about her," I snarled. "I am done putting up with your shit. Next time I won't stop at one punch, understood?"

He nodded quickly, wiping at the blood from his mouth. I stood up and turned back to Bella, who rushed over to me.

"Edward, are you okay?" She grabbed my hand and examined it.

"I'm fine, Bella," I told her softly, even though my knuckles were throbbing. I leaned down and kissed her. "I might be a geek, but there's no way I'm going to let anyone talk that way about my baby."

~*oOo*~

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and then check out all the entries in the contest. Voting starts 11/1/11.


End file.
